desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Van de Kamp
|Last appearance = |Portrayer = Steven Culp }} Biography Rex was the well respected doctor husband of Bree and father to Andrew and Danielle. Early Life Rex met his future wife, Bree Mason, while enrolled at Lake Forest College, while attending a campus Young Republican meeting. The two connected the moment they met, as after their meeting the two went to a diner, where they stayed up until 2:00 AM, talking about immigration and state government. However, Rex was involved with a woman before meeting Bree and had a secret child with her, Sam. Shortly after finishing college, regardless of Rex's involvment with another woman, the two married and Bree became pregnant with their first child, Andrew. Season One Rex asked Bree for a divorce during the pilot episode, stating that he could no longer "live in this detergent commercial," but the cause of their blase marriage was later revealed to be rooted in Rex's failing to ask his wife to dominate him. Due to Bree's inability to sexually satisfy him, he embarked on an affair with local homemaker/prostitute Maisy Gibbons. Rex suffered a near-fatal heart attack while sleeping with Maisy. When Rex was in the hospital Bree threatened to eviscerate him, after discovering Rex's affair with Maisy by seeing that she had signed him in at the hospital. As a result of Rex having another heart attack, the couple came to realize that they should be nice to one another in the time they had left. However, the Van de Kamp's pharmacist, George Williams, fell obsessively in love with Bree and became jealous of their marriage, strengthened by Rex's rudeness toward George. This culminated in George tampering with Rex's prescriptions. changes Rex's tie at his funeral.]] As a result of Rex not receiving the proper medication to prevent further heart complications, he suffered another heart attack and died. Rex died thinking Bree had poisoned him after all that he had put her through, especially in the past year. In Rex's final moments, he wrote a letter to her saying that he understood why she had killed him and that he forgave her. Post-Death Season Two Rex's body is dug up for an autopsy, because the police and doctors believed that Rex had been poisoned by Bree Van de Kamp. His body stayed for investigation for weeks, until finally, his body was given back to Bree. Bree planned to have a small reburial for Rex, with Lynette, Gabrielle, Susan and Edie. But, as Bree was shown Rex's forgiveness note, she became outraged with him, and she buried him in an unmarked area. She dropped her wedding ring in the grave with him and then left. Rex makes another appearance in a series of flashbacks in the season finale. The flashbacks included the Van de Kamps first moving to Wisteria Lane and meeting Mary Alice Young. When Bree tried to pressure Mary Alice into punishing Andrew for stealing one of the Youngs' garden ornaments, Rex assured Mary Alice, "We're not weird, we just seem like it." In another flashback, he was at the local drug store buying hair dye with Bree to get rid of purple Danielle had put in her hair. This showed Rex and Bree's on-going debate on how to discipline their children, in which Rex was much more lax than his wife. Season Three Rex Van de Kamp took the role of narrator, much like that of Mary Alice Young, for season 3, episode 16 (the 63rd episode of the entire series) My Husband, the Pig, which focused primarily on the men of Desperate Housewives: Carlos Solis, Tom Scavo, Mike Delfino, Orson Hodge, and Ian Hainsworth. In his commentary on Orson "replacing" him as head of his family, Rex appeared hesitant but said that he had the Van de Kamp smile, meaning that no matter how bad a situation was, he could give a reassuring smile that made it appear that everything was perfect. It should be noted that despite it being unclear where Rex Van de Kamp is laid to rest, a tombstone featuring his name appeared at the beginning of the episode. Season Five Rex also appeared in a season 5 flashback when Bree was planning to write a cookbook when he remarked she should get a job when the stove breaks down. Eventually he changes his mind when she takes it to heart telling her he'll buy her a stove. Season Six A photograph of Rex is seen in Bree's home. Rex also plays quite a big role in Season Six, as his illigitimate son, Sam, reveals to Bree who he really is. Season Seven Rex also appears in the Season Seven premiere, "Remember Paul?" Quotations Relationships Bree Van de Kamp TBA Lillian Allen Met her at the bar and together they convinced Sam. Maisy Gibbons His lover. Trivia *Steven Culp was Marc Cherry's first choice to play Rex. When Culp couldn't do the project, due to prior commitments, Cherry hired actor Michael Reilly Burke to play Rex. When Burke didn't test well with audiences, Cherry asked Culp again. Culp was now available and went on to play Rex. *Rex and Bree Van de Kamp were both named after the overtly vain characters on two of Marc Cherry's previous failed sitcoms, The Five Mrs. Buchanans (Bree) and The Crew (Rex). *Rex Van De Kamp's birthday is the 30th of March, making him just over 3 months older than his wife Bree. *Rex is the only other character to have a voice-over narration to only feature through a whole episode. Category:Main characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Van de Kamp family Category:Fathers Category:Adulterers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Medical Personnel Category:Wisteria Lane residents